This cooperative research demonstration project investigates the extent to which two alternative treatment programs can be implemented parallel to an existing drug abuse treatment process in the District of Columbia. One program offers several traditional (or standard) treatments ; the other provides an array of supplementary (or additional) procedures beyond to the traditional services. An agreement between the NIDA/OTI, the District, and the awardee - through a Steering Committee - will determine the final types and range of treatment procedures, evaluation activities, data collection, and analyses. Facilities for these two treatment programs will be provided by the District, one near the ADASA location and the other some miles north in Ward 4. Collaboration among a non-profit research corporation, the director of a large existing drug treatment program in New York, and faculty of two local universities structures this effort. Up to 2,000 clients per year will be referred to these two treatment services, by the ADASA providing groups to a diagnostic and intake unit also funded by NIDA. The diagnostic unit will place clients in either one of these two alternative treatment programs by random assignment. All background, medical, social, and other client intake information will be collected by the diagnostic unit and stored in computer files. Interaction between diagnostic and treatment programs will be routine, using networked computers a software to collect treatment, cost, process, and outcome data and to provide summaries analyses, and reports of such information to programs, ADASA, and Steering Committee. The traditional program will offer the highest possible quality treatments for methadone maintenance, cocaine and methadone detox, drugfree counseling and therapy, crisis intervention, AIDS treatment coordination, referral for prenatal support, followup, and periodic urinalysis. The supplementary program offers the traditional services plus extended psychological evaluation, enhanced ratios and types of counseling and therapy, behavioral contingency or environmental management and therapy, vocational services, 7-day attendance schedules, child care, AIDS counseling, family outreach, exercise and sports programs, and extensive aftercare. Systematic manipulations within and between treatment modalities, programs of assessment for unique combinations of treatments, and an array of evaluative processes will be undertaken under direction of the Steering Committee. Eventual integration of this system with ADASA functions is possible.